


The fanboy is strong in this one

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CATWS spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack, Fanart, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Fancomic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for The Winter Soldier Movie:<br/>Whose side is Phil Coulson really on, in the end? ... Why, was there any doubt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fanboy is strong in this one

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow for the beta and encouragement! :-) She is AWESOME


End file.
